


Pleasant Surprise

by bballgirl3022



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick surprises Monroe with a little something after his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



> For bellabeecat’s 5 Acts. 
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over and to confetticas for calming my nerves. All other mistakes are my own.

Not in all of his wildest dreams did Monroe expect the sight that greeted him on his return home from a week long clockmakers convention. Not that he was going to complain about the fact Nick was looking at him coyly under long lashes and fidgeting nervously with the hem of short, pleated skirt, because that was more than a little hot. There was enough of Nick’s pale, creamy thighs on display to make Monroe’s cock fill and his mouth dry.

“It’s unfortunate I don’t have a desk to bend you over,” Monroe said once he had found his voice. Thoughts of hiking that skirt up high enough to pull down whatever Nick had decided to wear underneath and pounding his mate’s tight ass flashed through his mind.

Nick beamed; all hints of the shy pseudo-school girl that answered the door gone. “Good thing we have a kitchen table then,” said Nick with a wink before sauntering –complete with a very provocative sway of Nick’s hips- off in the direction of their kitchen. 

Monroe was momentarily struck dumb, but Nick threw a “you coming?” over his shoulder and Monroe’s brain was back online and he was moving like someone lit a fire under his butt. He shucked his clothes as he went, stumbling slightly as his pants got caught around his ankles.

Nick –looking delicious spread out on their table- had stripped his own shirt leaving him naked save for the scrap of fabric hiding some of Monroe’s favorite parts of Nick. That was alright though; it made spreading Nick’s legs apart a little forbidden, like stolen kisses behind the bleachers during sporting events. 

A moan escaped them both when Monroe slid his hands up Nick’s thighs to find him completely bare underneath the skirt. “You really know how to welcome a guy home,” he mumbled against Nick’s mouth before he kissed his mate soundly. Monroe moved downward planting a kiss over his pulse point, then deciding that wasn’t enough and sucked a nice big mark in a place that Nick’s shirts would just barely cover. It sent a wave of pleasure through him.

“Come on, Monroe,” Nick whined. He arched and writhed in his attempt to spur Monroe into action. He made a valid argument, what with Nick wearing only a barely-there skirt and playing out one of Monroe’s tamer fantasies. 

“Right, sex, got it,” Monroe said agreeing whole heartedly with this plan. His hands made their way over the planes of Nick’s body. Teased touches along his cock, over his balls and back further ready to prep so he could slide into that tight heat, only to find Nick was already slick. The resulting sound was less the manly groan Monroe expected to make and more a high pitched whimper.

“It’s been a long week,” explained Nick as Monroe pushed two fingers in slow and deep stretching Nick’s already loose hole. It had been a long week and if Monroe had a choice they’d never be apart for more than a couple of days at a time.

Another finger slipped in along with the first two. Nick was squirming in earnest which Monroe took as a sign that Nick was more than ready.

He went slow breeching Nick, taking his time to relish the sensation of Nick’s body making room to accommodate him. The fabric of Nick’s skirt was blocking his view, but the splash of color against Nick’s skin more than made up for the fact. 

Once Monroe’s hips met Nick’s skin there was no keeping that pace. It was hard and fast and perfect. He needed this closeness with his mate after being away for so long. Nick was enjoying the experience too. He was clutching at Monroe, mouthing at his neck leaving tiny parodies of the mark Monroe had left earlier and pushing back to meet Monroe’s thrust. Nick made a whimpering noise and Monroe looked down just in time to see Nick ruck up his skirt in order to get a hand on himself. 

“That’s it,” Monroe panted eyes never leaving the movement of Nick’s hand, “touch yourself. You look so damn good like this, writhing on my cock, skirt skewed, wrecked all because of me.”

The words tipped Nick over the edge. Monroe watched as Nick made a mess of the skirt Monroe’s come to appreciate and he followed right behind.

His heartbeat was just slowing down to a normal pace when Nick looked up at him and asked, “So how was your trip?”


End file.
